Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless digital communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to disposable wireless receivers that can be connected to user devices to allow the user devices to receive wireless digital communications.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Other examples of wireless transfer include Bluetooth communications, Visible Light Communications (VLC), radio wave communications, microwave communications, or sonic communications.
Different types of wireless communications may require different types of hardware receivers to receive. For example, Bluetooth communications require a Bluetooth receiver to receive, VLC communications require a photodetector to receive, radio wave communications require a radio wave receiver (e.g., antenna) to receive, microwave communications require a microwave receiver to receive, and sonic communications require a microphone to receive. Similarly, different types of wireless communications may require different types of hardware (e.g., a digital-to-analog converter or an analog-to-digital converter) or software to decode once received.
User devices, such as smartphone devices and tablet devices, are often built to be as small as possible. As a result, certain functionalities that might be included within larger machines are often left out of such user devices. For example, some user devices may lack the capability to receive particular types of wireless communications due to a lack of required hardware and/or software.
Thus, an alternate means for receiving wireless digital communications is needed.